


הצטלבות

by fandroid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/F, קתרזיס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: סקירה של מערכת היחסים של נרקיסה ולילי
Relationships: Narcissa Black/Lily Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	הצטלבות

נרקיסה בלק נראתה כמו הסטריאוטיפ הקלאסי של בת למשפחת אצולה. היה לה עור חיוור וחלק, שיער בלונדיני ארוך, עיניים כחולות קרירות וגזרה דקיקה וזקופה ששידרה ריחוק בלתי מושג אפילו מבלי להזדקק ליהירות. ההישגים הלימודיים שלה היו מרשימים וההתנהגות שלה תמיד היתה מוקפדת, רגועה ומאופקת.

היא היתה שונה מאוד מבלטריקס, שהיתה כולה יופי כהה ואפל ואופי מיליטנטי בוטה, שנהנתה מעימותים ומהזדמנויות להפגין כוח ובוז. היא לא דמתה גם לאנדרומדה, עם תווי הפנים הרכים והלב הרך אפילו יותר, שכבר מהשנה הראשונה קיבלה מהבית ינשופים נוזפים בקשר להתרועעות עם בני מוגלגים.   
נרקיסה היתה ההפך המוחלט מסיריוס, שבעט במכוון במורשת המשפחתית ועשה כל מה שהיה יכול כדי להכריז על עצמו כבוגד בדם. אפילו לוציוס, עם הגינונים המתוחכמים של בן טובים מלוקק, לא הפסיק להתנגח עם החבורה של ג'יימס פוטר.  
על הרקע הזה נרקיסה בלטה דווקא בכך שכמעט ולא משכה תשומת לב. בנות רבות קינאו בה, אבל באותה נשימה גם יכלו לפטור אותה כטיפוס משעמם, אנמי, קלישאה חסרת עומק.  
  
מה שאנשים לא קלטו זה שנרקיסה ידעה היטב איפה הגבולות, אבל לא טרחה להילחם כדי לחזק או להרחיב אותם. היא נעה בתוכם בקלות ובדייקנות, הכירה את החוקים ומעולם לא שברה אותם בגלוי, אבל ידעה איך לעבור עליהם מבלי להיתפס. זה העניק לה חופש לחשוב ולהרגיש מה שתרצה, כך שכל עוד עשתה מה שנדרש והסתירה היטב מה שלא ראוי, אנשים לעולם לא יידעו מה באמת מתרחש בתוכה. הם יכלו לקרוא לה אפאתית, או נרקיסיסטית (מדושנים מזחיחות על משחק המילים המופלא שלהם), אבל מאז ומעולם היה לנרקיסה ביטחון בזהות הפנימית שלה, והיא לא הכירה באף ערך אחר.

נרקיסה ראתה את המציאות כפי שהיא, פעלה באופן שישרת את המטרות שלה מבלי שתתאמץ, ולא היה דבר שיפר את האיזון המושלם שבו התנהלה. כי בניגוד לבלטריקס ולסיריוס, לנרקיסה לא ממש אכפת. הדיבורים המתלהמים על אידיאולוגיה או צדק מעולם לא עניינו אותה, והרגשות שלה כלפי תורת טוהר הדם היו קלושים לא פחות מאשר כלפי ההטפות הפרו מוגלגיות. 

ולכן כשהיא ולוציוס נכנסים לחדר המדריכים לפגישה הראשונה, שום דבר לא זז בהבעת הפנים שלה כשהם מגלים שם את לילי אוואנס.   
לוציוס, לעומת זאת, חייב לעשות סצנה. הוא מבטא בארסיות את תחושות הסלידה שלו, מאיים לעזוב את תפקיד המדריך לאות מחאה, לוודא שלילי תסולק מהתפקיד גם היא, ועל הדרך לגרום לסגור את בית הספר. שום דבר מזה לא יקרה, מיותר לציין, אבל לופין, גריפינדור שכמותו, מוכרח לצאת להגנתה של עמיתתו ו _עונה לו,_ מה שרק מחמיר את המצב. הרייבנקלואים, שומרי חוק והגיוניים, מציעים לקרוא למקור סמכות כדי להסדיר את הוויכוח בהקדם האפשרי ("אנחנו עוד ממשיכים לקבוצת למידה אחר כך, אתם יודעים, אז אם לא אכפת לכם חבר'ה…" ממלמל הבחור). ההפלפאפים מחליפים מבטים מוטרדים ונראים שרויים במצוקה. למעשה, הנערה פורצת בבכי. 

נרקיסה נשארת לעמוד בפנים חתומים שלא חושפים דבר, ורק אחרי כמה רגעים בתוך המהומה היא קולטת שמשהו מפריע לה. זה לא הרעש - היא רגילה להיות חלל של שקט בתוך ההמולה ההמונית, ולעזאזל, היא גדלה בבית עם שתי אחיות, אחת מהן היא _בלטריקס,_ אז זה לא שריבים קטנוניים וצרחות יכולים לחדש לה משהו או להטריד אותה במיוחד. לא. מה שתופס את תשומת הלב שלה זו הנוכחות הדוממת הנוספת בחדר.

לילי אוואנס עומדת זקופה ומישירה מבט של שלווה לא מופרעת אל לוציוס המשתולל. כל כך לא מופרעת, שעד מהרה היא מסיטה ממנו את עיניה כאילו הוא לא ראוי אפילו לטיפת קשב מצדה. ובאותו רגע מצטלבים שני זוגות עיניים, כחול קרח וירוק אזמרגד, כמו שתי קרני אור של כישוף שמתיישרות זו מול זו.

* * *

נרקיסה יודעת שבתור בת מוגלגים, לילי אוואנס היא מכשפה מוכשרת להכעיס (את נרקיסה זה לא מכעיס; היא מפוכחת מספיק בשביל להכיר - בינה לבין עצמה - שאין שום יחס ישיר בין טוהר דם לכישרון).  
היא יודעת על החברות שלה עם סנייפ, שהתחמק מהנושא בכל פעם שעלה עד שיום אחד הודיע ללוציוס שאין לו יותר עניין בבוצדמית הקטנה והמלוכלכת. לוציוס חייך וטפח על שכמו באישור, אבל נרקיסה לא טיפשה. היא ראתה איך סוורוס הסתכל על לילי - הערצה יוקדת, נאמנות פראית - ויודעת שהעקרונות שלו לעולם לא היו יכולים להיות חזקים מספיק בשביל לגרום לו לוותר עליה. העקרונות של לילי, לעומת זאת, הם עניין אחר לגמרי; ואין לנרקיסה ספק מי יזם את הניתוק הזה. 

חדרי השירותים של הבנות בטירה לא היו מופרדים לפי בתים (וגם לא לפי דירוג דם, למרות מאבק נחוש שניהלה בלטריקס בנושא), והמקום היה מקור מידע נוסף, גם אם לא במכוון. לא היה אפשר להימנע מלשמוע בכי או שיחות חרישיות שהתנהלו בין חברות מעודדות ומנחמות בתאים סמוכים, כך שנרקיסה למדה שגם ללילי אוואנס יש אחות גדולה עם אופי נבזי. פטוניה אוואנס, כך נראה, היתה נחושה לתת לאחותה סיבה לדמעות על בסיס שבועי, ואת זה בלה לא עשתה אפילו לדרומדה.

לא היה צריך לצותת בין אסלות וכיורים כדי לדעת על פרשיית החיזור המגוחכת של פוטר אחרי אוואנס - כל בית הספר ידע, ואפילו לוציוס היה בין המהמרים על התהפוכות האפשריות או לא בגזרת הרומן ("זה כסף טוב, אפילו אם הוא אידיוט ובוגד והיא בוצדמית מטונפת"). כל פעם שפוטר פרע את השיער שלו או הגיש ללילי את הסניץ' במחווה תיאטרלית אחרי ניצחון במשחק קווידיץ', נרקיסה הודתה בדממה על כך שהמחזר שלה לא המוני כל כך (אם אפשר בכלל לקרוא לפוטר מחזר; "מטרידן סדרתי" נראה לה הולם יותר). אבל לפעמים היא חשבה שהוא ולוציוס בעצם לא שונים כל כך: שניהם ילדותיים להחריד, להוטים להתקוטט ולחרחר ריב, גם אם אצל לוציוס זה נובע מהתנשאות ואצל פוטר מתוך חמימות מוח נאצלת (אם כי בתוספת כמות לא מבוטלת של שחצנות משלו). אבל בניגוד ללילי, לנרקיסה לא היתה פריבילגיה לדחות בחור שלא עניין אותה כהוא זה; לוציוס מאלפוי היה שידוך מושלם והיא ידעה שהיא תדבק בו.

כמעט באותה רמה של פרסום היה ידוע שאוואנס היא נסיכת השיקויים של סלגי הזקן, וגם כן בניגוד מסוים לנרקיסה. היא עצמה סלדה מהצורך לגעת בחרקים מתים ובפיסות עור של חיות, ומהריחות המסריחים במרתף הסגור. סלגהורן אפילו ציוות אותן פעם לעבוד יחד, בהכרזה שבוודאי חשב שהיא שנונה במיוחד: "שני הפרחים הכי יפים בהוגוורטס!" (אחרי שבלטריקס שמעה שהוא השווה את אחותה לבוצדמית, סלגהורן סבל במשך שבוע משלוליות בוץ שהופיעו בכיסי הגלימות שלו, בתיק המשובח ובנעליים היוקרתיות). 

על היופי של לילי באמת אי אפשר היה לערער, ואפילו נערים מהחבורה של לוציוס נהגו לשלוח בה מבטים חומדים. לילי לא טרחה להסיר כתמי דיו מהידיים, לעשות משהו עם השיער שלה, או להסתיר צלליות כהות מתחת לעיניים (תוצאה מלילות של למדנות שקדנית ומסירות לחובות); והיה כמעט מרגיז לגלות שהיא יפה גם ככה - עם עיניים ירוקות צלולות ושיער אדמוני בגוון עשיר ועור בהיר, ומשהו נשי במובהק בעיקול הצוואר והשפתיים. 

גם בתור עמיתות להדרכה הן לא מחליפות אינטראקציה רבה מדי. למרות הדיבורים על אחדות וניסיונות הקירוב המזדמנים, להוגוורטס היתה מערכת אדמיניסטרטיבית מותאמת היטב ליריבות בין הבתים, וכשנדרש שיתוף פעולה בדרך כלל דאגו לצוות את זוגות המדריכים בהתאם. מדי פעם יצא להן לשמוע אחת את השניה בישיבות עם ראשי הבתים או אפילו להחליף כמה משפטים, ונרקיסה גילתה שהן גם מדברות באופן זהה: נימוס ענייני, נקי מפחד, חנופה, או ניסיון להתכחש למציאות. 

ככל שעובר זמן גוברת בה הוודאות לגבי לילי. היא רואה אופי חזק אבל לא בוטה, ביטחון שלא נדרש לדרוס, ואיזון פנימי, ללא גחמות. היא צופה באופן שבו היא מתנהלת, מתוך שליטה עצמית, ריסון ואיפוק מודעים - עד כדי נוקשות מסוימת. היא מזהה את הקשיחות שנועדה רק להגנה עצמית, שריון שנעטה על פני עלי כותרת רכים, מגן מפני תוקף אבל בעיקר מסתיר.   
  
עדיין, נרקיסה מודעת גם להבדלים הברורים ביניהן. בעוד שהעידון שבה הוא בעיקר גינוני אצולה חיצוניים, אצל לילי הוא נובע מרגישות. לילי טובת לב ולא מהססת לעזור, מתוך חמלה כנה, בעוד שנרקיסה פשוט נמנעת מלפגוע או עושה את מה שמוטל עליה. לילי נוקטת עמדה בגלוי, גם אם לא ברעשנות, בזמן שנרקיסה נשארת בצללים. בלילי בוערת אש - אבל זה לא חום המזג הגריפינדורי הרגיל, מושא ללעג אינסופי בקרב משפחת בלק. זאת גם לא שלהבת השדים של אדון האופל, לא המדורות העממיות שמדליקים אוהבי המוגלגים בחגים, ואפילו לא אש האח החמימה שחביבה על אנדרומדה. זה להט יציב, עקבי, אינדיווידואלי ואדיש לכל דבר אחר, בדיוק כמו הקרחון הצלול הפנימי של נרקיסה. ובפעם הראשונה היא מוצאת את עצמה מסוקרנת אל מול אדם אחר, מספיק דומה ומספיק שונה כדי למשוך אותה אליו.

גם לילי מרגישה בזה, היא יודעת. מהרגע שהמבטים שלהן התלכדו בחדר המדריכים, היה זיהוי הדדי שהלך והעמיק. הוא נשאר שם בכל פעם שהעיניים שלהן נפגשות, מתחת לרובד הגלוי של המילים כשהן מדברות, ואפילו בתנודה הקלה של האוויר כשהן עוברות אחת ליד השניה. אבל לא קורה שום דבר שמעלה את העניין במפורש.

עד שערב אחד הן מגיעות לחדר הרחצה של המדריכים באותו זמן. זה כבר לילה, למעשה, מאוחר בהרבה מהשעה המקובלת למקלחת. לנרקיסה היה יום ארוך, עם שיעור כפול בשיקויים, בלה במצב רוח קרבי, לוציוס שהחליט להיות דביק, וכאב ראש הולם. זה הרגע הראשון ביום שבו היא יכולה לנוח והיא מותשת.   
ממבט אחד ברור שלילי במצב דומה. בעוד שנרקיסה שומרת על חזות חיצונית ללא רבב, חלק מהשיער של לילי נשמט מזנב הסוס שלה, הגלימה מחליקה מאחת מכתפיה, והיד שלה רועדת קלות. למעשה, היא נראית כאילו היא עומדת להתמוטט. נרקיסה מרגישה זיק של חמלה, ולרגע חושבת לוותר, אבל היא עצמה מרגישה שהיא עלולה לקרוס.   
במשך כמה רגעים הן ממשיכות לעמוד שם, ואז שפתה התחתונה של לילי נפשקת לדבר, אבל לפני שהיא מספיקה נרקיסה מוצאת את עצמה אומרת: "אולי אנחנו יכולות להיכנס ביחד." ומוסיפה, "יש מספיק מקום."  
לילי מביטה בה באיטיות, לא מופתעת אבל לא רק מתוך עייפות, ואז אומרת, "בסדר."   
  
אין אף אחד במסדרון כשהן עוברות בדלת. באופן אבסורדי זה מרגיש טבעי ונינוח, כאילו הנוכחות של כל אחת מהן לא פוגעת בפרטיות של השניה. הן מעיפות אחת בשניה מבטים מרפרפים בזמן שהן מתפשטות, לא בגניבה אפילו, קולטות תנועת אצבעות שפותחות כפתורים, חולצה שמתרוממת וחושפת בטן שטוחה. שתיהן משתהות מעט לפני שהן נעות לכיוון האמבטיה. 

הגוף של לילי חטוב ונשי יותר מהמבנה הצנום והאלגנטי של נרקיסה. הקימורים של האגן והחזה מבליטים את המותניים הצרים וההתקערות הקלה מדגישה את הקו הישר של הכתפיים ואת האופן שבו היא נושאת את ראשה. העור הבהיר מתמזג בצורה הרמונית עם כתמי הצבע של השיער הארוך, הסומק החיוני והקווים הכהים של הגבות והריסים. לעומת זאת הגוף של נרקיסה שומר על סגנון אחיד יותר: כל איבר נראה כאילו זוקק לצורה המינימליסטית ביותר, עם ירכיים צרות וזרועות דקות, עור לבן ושיער בלונדיני כמעט לבן גם כן, רק עם רמז קלוש לצהוב, כמו להבה של נר. 

הן פוסעות אל המים החמים באותו זמן, ושולחות מבטים ארוכים באופן שבו הגוף נבלע במים, בטיפות שזוהרות על הכתפיים, בבועות קצף הסבון שמסתירות לסירוגין, ובזרועות שמתרוממות לחפוף שערות רטובות וכבדות. הן לא מחליפות מילה, אבל האוויר סביבן זורם בלי מאמץ. כשהן מסיימות הן נעצרות שוב ואפשר לשמוע את הנשימות השקטות בחלל הסגור עם הריח הנקי. ופעם נוספת נרקיסה מדברת כמעט בלי להתכוון, ובקול שאין בו גוון מסוים, והוא גם לא נטול גוון, פשוט קול, היא אומרת, "את יפה מאוד."  
ולילי, בטון זהה, אומרת: "גם את."

* * *

אחר כך הן מתחילות להיפגש באופן סדיר, בדיסקרטיות גמורה. בשעות מאוחרות או מוקדמות מאוד בחדר הרחצה, אבל בעיקר בחדר המדריכים. הבחירה היא רק הגיונית: קודם כל, החדר חסום בפני הרוב המוחלט של התלמידים האחרים (בניגוד למגדל האסטרונומיה שאולי נשמע כמו מקום מבודד ואידיאלי להתמזמזויות, אבל בהתחשב ביחס בין כמות התלמידים שרצו להשתמש בו לשטח הרבוע של האזור, הועלתה הצעה להתחיל רשימת המתנה לכניסה למקום). ולמעשה, גם שאר המדריכים לא מרבים להשתמש בחדר:  
שני הרייבנקלואים מעדיפים לשבת בספריה כדי לא לבזבז זמן ולהישאר בסביבת הלימודים הטבעית שלהם. ההפלפאפים שמים דגש על מעורבות חברתית ומעדיפים את חדר המועדון שלהם, שנחשב אפילו די שקט ("וכמובן יותר קרוב למטבחים," אומר לוציוס בבוז). לוציוס עצמו לעולם לא יציב רגל מרצונו בסביבה שלילי יכולה לחלוק, ולילי מסונכרנת מספיק עם לופין כדי לדעת מתי הוא מתכנן לעבוד על חובות ההדרכה שלו.   
בכל אופן הן מפעילות לחש שיתריע אם אחד המדריכים - או המורים - מתקרב, מה שקורה לעיתים רחוקות. במקרים כאלה הן מספיקות להיראות כאילו הן שקועות כל אחת בעבודה שלה בפינה אחרת, או כאילו אחת מהן בדיוק אוספת את הדברים שלה כדי לצאת. 

הן כמעט לא חורגות מהשגרה הרגילה שלהן; כל אחת עובדת על המטלות שלה, הן מחליפות משפטים לפי הצורך, ואמנם נוגעות אחת בשניה בחופשיות, אבל בטח לא מפתחות שיחות נפש עמוקות. נרקיסה מגלה כמעט בהשתאות שפשוט אין להן צורך בזה: נדמה כאילו הן מבינות אחת את השניה בלי לדבר. 

היא מסתכלת על לילי לובשת סוודר גדול ומכנסיים קרועים מוגלגיים, כורכת אצבעות דקות סביב ספל תה, אוספת את שערה ומפזרת ריח שמפו שנרקיסה כבר מכירה היטב. היא יודעת שלילי מודעת אליה באותו אופן. יש הדדיות בהנאה מהאתסטיקה הפיזית, יחד עם השהות לצד תודעה דומה כל כך לשלה. תחושת השייכות כמעט מוכפלת, כי נרקיסה היא עצמה ולילי היא עצמה ולילי שלה והיא של לילי ושתיהן כמו שתי ואריאציות אחת על השניה. וזו אינטימיות ברמה שהיא מעולם לא חשבה שתחווה. 

הרעיון של מערכת יחסים הומוסקסואלית לא מזעזע את נרקיסה; באריסטוקרטיה היה הכול, רק צריך לדעת להסתיר ולטייח כמו שצריך. גם הקונספט של מערכת יחסים לא זר לה. אבל עם לוציוס הכול התנהל בחישוב זהיר של מאזן כוחות ומהלכים, כמו כל דבר בחיים שלה. הוא סגד ליופי שלה והתייחס אליה בכבוד אבל לא היסס להבהיר את עליונותו בקבלת החלטות, נוהג ברכושנות מסוימת, ולוקח כמובן מאליו את הנישואין.   
עם לילי השוויון ביניהן ברור כמו הביולוגיה הזהה, חזה מעוגל נלחץ אל רכות תואמת בחיבוק שאין בו התיימרות לספק ביטחון מאצ'ואיסטי וגם לא לטעון לבעלות; עור חלק למגע, בלי זכר לדקירות זיפים; ומפלים של שערות שמתערבבות וחוצצות מפני שאר העולם.

אבל הן בשנה השביעית. העולם החיצוני הולך ונעשה מוחשי, ותלמידים בשכבה דנים במקומות עבודה ובאפשרויות הכשרה. נרקיסה יודעת מה מצפה לה, כמובן. אף בת למשפחת בלק לא עבדה אי פעם. עם סיום הלימודים היא תעבור הכשרה משפחתית לניהול אחוזה ותינשא ללוציוס. המסלול היה ברור ומוגדר, אבל עכשיו לילי ניצבת לפניה וחוסמת כל אפשרות להמשך המתוכנן, כמו מסך בלתי חדיר שמורכב מתנועות הגוף שלה, מהגבות שמתכווצות בריכוז, הקול בזמן שהיא משננת פסקאות מספרי לימוד - ובפעם הראשונה נרקיסה מוצאת את עצמה לגמרי תלויה באדם אחר.

  
הן שוב בחדר הרחצה, והן נשארו באמבטיה כל כך הרבה זמן שהשיער שלהן כבר התייבש, לפחות החלק שמעל גובה החזה. נרקיסה מעבירה את אצבעותיה בגלים האדמוניים של לילי בזמן שהן מתנשקות שוב ושוב, בקצב לא ממהר, עם הנשימות מהדהדות בחלל.   
אבל כשהן מתנתקות נרקיסה מדברת, לראשונה באותו ערב: "מה את רוצה לעשות אחרי שנסיים ללמוד?" היא לא יודעת לאיזו תשובה היא מצפה, ומה תהיה ההשלכה, אבל איכשהו, לילי מצליחה לעקוף את כל האפשרויות החלקיות והמצבים הלא ברורים, ונותנת את התשובה שנוחתת במשקל חד משמעי: "אני רוצה להיות אמא."

משהו בנרקיסה נרתע אינסטינקטיבית. לא היו במשפחת בלק הרבה דברים שהושמו ללעג ולבוז יותר מדיבורים על רגשי הורות ענוגים. הפגנות אהבה פומביות - אבא שמרכיב על הכתפיים פעוט צוחק ומעמיד פנים שהוא סוס, אמא שמדגדגת תינוק בנשיקות - גרמו לדרואלה בלק להרחיב נחיריים בסלידה ולסנן משהו על פלבאים פרימיטיבים. הבאת ילדים נחשבה חובה בלתי נמנעת, ולא מהנה במיוחד. צריך היה לשמור על המשך השושלת: להביא ילדים, לגדל אותם כך שיינשאו לטהורי דם, וכן הלאה. לא היה בזה שמץ של סנטימנטליות, ורק העדפה בסיסית פטריארכלית ליורש זכר (סיגנוס בלק מעולם לא טרח להסתיר את חוסר שביעות הרצון שלו משלוש הבנות שקיבל). 

אבל כשנרקיסה מביטה בעיניים של לילי, היא לא מרגישה שום דחף ללגלג. היא מודעת פתאום לחמימות ולאור שקורנים ממנה, התכונה שהיא זיהתה כבר מזמן, אבל עכשיו היא מודגשת בצורה שמרמזת שהרגש הזה הוא המקור. היא נזכרת במכתבים התכופים שלילי מקבלת מהבית, רצופי דאגה והתעניינות (נרקיסה קראה אותם גם כן, כי לילי תמיד פותחת אותם אחרי שהן סיימו ללמוד ועברו להתכרבל על הספה בחדר המדריכים, הראש של נרקיסה בחיקה של לילי בזמן שהיא משחקת בשיער שלה). היא עצמה כותבת להם באופן תכוף, ולפעמים מצרפת משהו קטן, מתנה ליום הולדת או סתם פריט שחשבה שיעניין אותם (כלומר, פחות או יותר כל דבר מהטירה שלא ממוסמר למקומו וינשוף יכול לשאת). בפנים היומן שלה יש תמונה משפחתית, שונה עד כאב מהדיוקנאות חמורי הסבר שתלויים בביתה של נרקיסה: אבא של לילי עוטף בזרועותיו את שלוש הנשים שלפניו, ולילי משעינה עליו את ראשה בזמן שאמא שלה מנשקת אותה, ויד אחת שלה אוחזת בידה של פטוניה). נרקיסה שמעה פעם את אחת מחברותיה של לילי שואלת אותה למה היא ממשיכה לשמור על קשר עם פטוניה, ונענית בפשטות ש"היא אחותי". (לילי הופיעה יום אחד עם עט מוגלגי חדש, בצבע ירוק זוועתי עם עיטור של קרפדה. נרקיסה לא יכלה שלא לקמט את אפה, אבל לילי רק צחקה והסבירה ש"זה מטוני"). 

הרעיון של דבקות במשפחה לא זר לנרקיסה. במשך שנים נאלצו המשפחות טהורות הדם להיאחז זו בזו כדי לשמור על ההמשכיות. אבל על אף שהם דיברו על דם, הקשרים הרגישו יותר כמו שלשלאות ברזל. לעומת זאת המשפחתיות שלילי משדרת היא חמה, זורמת וחיונית בדיוק כמו הנוזל האדום שממלא את עורקיה.   
לא קשה לדמיין את לילי מלבישה ילד בבגדים קטנטנים, מספרת סיפורים או שרה שירי ערש. נרקיסה ראתה אותה עם תלמידי השנה הראשונה, מרגיעה וסבלנית ומחייכת, ובשעת הצורך גם נעמדת להגן כמו לביאה על הגורים. 

ולרגע נרקיסה מצליחה לראות את עצמה בעתיד הזה. בדירה קטנה שבה הן ישטפו כלים בעצמן וירחצו יחד את התינוק שלהן. חלקה קטנה של אושר מתוך חופש אמיתי, ולא כזה שמתפתל במסדרונות האינסופיים של השושלת שלה. 

היא חושבת על סיריוס, שהתנער מכולם עוד לפני שנישלו אותו באופן רשמי; תמיד צוחק, בטוח בעצמו ובחברים שמצא, לא מתחרט לרגע. אבל דווקא היא מכולם יכולה לראות לפעמים את הצל שמעיב על הפנים הנאות, את אות הנידוי מקרב שארי הבשר. ונרקיסה יודעת שגם אם היא תקים משפחה חדשה, הסבך האפלולי של משפחת בלק יישאר איתה, טבוע בדמה, מכתים אותה בדיוק כמו המוגלגיות של לילי. היא תביא איתה לחיים מחוץ לתחום את הסכנה התמידית מקרובי דם נקמניים, אם לא מיד אז כעבור שנים (היא חושבת על צימאון הדם המטורף של בלה ונרעדת). 

המבט של לילי כאוב והיא מבינה שהיא כבר הקדימה אותה במחשבה על כל זה, שהיא כבר ויתרה עליה.

"אני אוהבת אותך," אומרת לילי וזאת הפעם הראשונה ולרגע משהו בה כואב כל כך מההבנה שזאת גם האחרונה. "אבל הילד שלי… אני רוצה שיהיה לו דף נקי. מגיע לו דף נקי," היא מישירה אל נרקיסה מבט.

נרקיסה חושבת על ההצקות הבלתי פוסקות והתנכלויות שלילי חוותה בתור ילידת מוגלגים. על הידידות עם נער שהוא אדם זאב (סוורוס גילה ללוציוס לפני שנים, אבל אפילו הוא לא העז לעמוד בהשלכות הזעם של דמבלדור אם יעשה משהו עם פיסת המידע הזאת. לא שנרקיסה היתה צריכה אותו בשביל לדעת; לופין נעדר פעם בחודש באופן קבוע וסיפר קשקושים על מחלה, והחברים המטומטמים שלו קוראים לו _ירחוני_ , לכל הרוחות). היא חושבת על החברות הארוכה עם סוורוס, הילד הכי רעב שהכירה אי פעם. על החיכוך הנצחי עם האחות הקנאית. והיא מבינה איך כל זה פועל כמו מאבק תמידי שגוזל ומוצץ מלילי כוחות חיים. לילי עייפה, ורוצה לנוח לשם שינוי. ולמרות שהגישה הגריפינדורית האבירית תכריז שהנסיבות החיצוניות לא חשובות, רק מה שבפנים, המציאות השוחקת חושפת מה שבית בלק עתיק היומין אומר בגלוי.

* * *

נרקיסה היא הראשונה לדעת שלילי הסכימה לצאת עם ג'יימס פוטר. היא יודעת אפילו לפני שהוא יודע.  
  
ג'יימס הנלהב, הנדיב, שכל דבר בו מעיד על משפחה פתוחת זרועות, על כל כך הרבה אושר - לילי רוצה את זה בשביל הילד שלה.

בדיוק כמו שדרומדה העדינה, ששיוועה לחום וכנות, פנתה אל בן המוגלגים השמנמן כדי לקבל אותם. כמו בלה, שהעדיפה אובססיה והערצה חולנית לאדון האופל.  
אבל נרקיסה תלד בן יורש לדף הנקי ביותר שאפשר. טהור דם, עשיר, עם אבא מקושר ואמא שתפנה אליו את כל המסירות שלא יכלה להפגין כלפי לילי אוואנס. 

הן לא נפגשות יותר. 

היא מתחתנת עם לוציוס, ועוקבת אחרי הדיווחים בנביא היומי עד שהיא רואה את הידיעה על החתונה המשפחתית במכתש גודריק. היא לא צריכה לקרוא עיתונים בשביל לגלות שלילי קיבלה את התינוק שרצתה, כי כל עולם הקוסמים שמע על החגיגות הפרועות שערך ג'יימס פוטר - בסיועו האדיב של הסנדק סיריוס בלק - לכבוד הולדת בנו הפעוט.

בלילה שבו מבשרים על מפלתו של אדון האופל העולם שלהם שרוי בכאוס. לוציוס, בחלקלקות אופיינית, מתחיל לתכנן איך להיחלץ ולשמור על המעמד בעולם החדש. אבל נרקיסה יושבת בפנים קפואים לחלוטין ורק הדמעות זולגות על לחייה. היא לא מפחדת, אבל לרגע אחד היא לא יכולה לעמוד במחשבה על הגופה הקרה של לילי אוואנס. 

ייתכן מאוד שהיא היחידה שלא הופתעה כשנודע שהילד נשאר בחיים; היא הכירה את לילי מספיק כדי לדעת שהיא לא תוותר עליו, אפילו לא במוות, ותדאג להגן עליו.  
  
נרקיסה היתה זו שהציעה לדראקו להתיידד עם הילד (לוציוס עיקם את פניו אבל הסכים שזאת הסוואה טובה), אבל נאלצה להסתפק באזכורים בלתי פוסקים מתוך הכעס והקנאה שהרגיש כלפיו. נדמה ששני הבנים ירשו את העימות בין האבות ולא חלקו שמץ מהחיבור שהיה בין האימהות. וכשאדון האופל חוזר נעלמת גם האפשרות להעמדת פנים של ידידות. היריבות בין שני הבנים שלהן הופכת למשהו כבד בהרבה מהריבים הילדותיים של לוציוס וג'יימס, והם עומדים משני צדי המתרס. 

לפעמים היא נוטרת ללילי שעזבה אותה (פעם אחר פעם, כל פעם יותר מוחלטת ומכאיבה מהשניה), והשאירה אותה לעמוד לבד מול התהום המתרחבת בין העולמות שלהן.

היא יודעת שלילי לא באמת נטשה אותה כששנים אחר כך היא מתחננת בפני סוורוס על הילד שלה, בנה היחיד: היא בטוחה שהוא הכיר את לילי מספיק כדי לצייר אותה מתחננת בפניו על שלה, ושזאת הסיבה היחידה שהוא נענה לה.

רק פעם אחת, כשהיא פוגשת את הארי פוטר פנים מול פנים בחנות של מדאם מלקין, ההתנשאות העוקצנית שהיא מפגינה היא לא סתם היענות לכללי המשחק. הנער עומד מול הבן שלה, מחוצף ושש לריב כמו שלילי אף פעם לא היתה, ובאותו רגע הוא מזכיר לה כל כך את ג׳יימס שנדלקת בה טינה שהיא אפילו לא ידעה שהחזיקה בתוכה, איבה כלפי אותו בחור שזכה לחיות עם לילי את השנים היקרות, האחרונות לחייה. 

יותר משנה מאוחר יותר הנער נגרר אל תוך הבית שלה, כמעט לא ניתן לזיהוי עם הפנים הנפוחים, אבל נרקיסה מזהה אותו בלי להניד עפעף. היא מגייסת את כל הקור והביטחון להתנהגות שלה כדי לשמור על שליטה במצב, לנסות למצוא פתרון כלשהו, גם אם אין לה מושג איזה. בלטריקס ולוציוס כמעט יוצאים מדעתם כשהגמדון מופיע ומציל את השבויים, אבל נרקיסה מרגישה הקלה. 

  
ואז הם ביער, ואדון האופל פוקד דווקא עליה לבדוק אם הילד של לילי חי. היא נוגעת בו בעדינות, ומשהו בה חוזר לפעום כשהיא מרגישה את הלב שלו. אין צורך בבדיקה נוספת, אבל נרקיסה מרימה את אחד מעפעפיו כי היא לא יכולה לוותר על ההזדמנות לראות עוד פעם את הירוק הבוהק הזה. 

וכשהיא מכריזה שהוא מת, בידיעה שהיא מצילה את הילד שלה ושל לילי באותה הזדמנות, היא יכולה להרגיש איך פעם נוספת, הקווים של היקום מצטלבים.


End file.
